Break Away
by Hope Falls
Summary: Batista begins to question his loyalty to Evolution. [general summary :-p]
1. Chapter 1

Break 

Rating:PG-13

Spoilers: None

Characters: Batista, Triple H, Flair, Orton, Lilian Garcia and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evolution or anything else belonging to the WWE. I just like taking them out to play ;)

Notes: Roster split, inspired by the Raw two weeks ago when Evolution spoofed a break up.

Category: WWE Fiction

Summary: Dave begins to question his loyalty to Evolution.

Feedback: Is greatly loved and appreciated 

----------

It was supposed to be one of the greatest ribs every played on the WWE as a whole. On the fans, on Vince McMahon… on Randy Orton. They'd had everyone fooled, had convinced them that this was the truth: this was the end of Evolution. So now here they were in Evolution's dressing room, the mammoth of a man, Dave Batista running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

"Did you see their faces?" Hunter asked, laughter erupting from his lips just then. Of course he'd been the one that had orchestrated it all—he'd gotten Ric involved, made sure that Dave knew exactly what to do. Everything was always his idea, was always according to his plan.

"Priceless." The Nature Boy, Ric Flair responded only a moment later. Dave simply shrugged his broad shoulders before offering the pair a half-hearted smile.

"We're Evolution, the most successful stable in WWE history—did they really expect any less?"

"Apparently so." The large man muttered quietly, taking a long swig of his water before grabbing his duffle bag from the floor of the locker room before beginning towards the door.

"Where're you headed, Big Man?"

At the sound of Ric's voice, Dave turned his head slowly before answering. "I don't know, man—just back to the hotel, I think."

"Early night, don't you think?" Hunter asked, slowly advancing towards the least athletically-experienced of the three men. "I was planning on going out, I assumed that you'd be coming."

After a moment, Dave shook his head as he leaned against the door-jam. "Naw, not tonight." Seeing Hunter frown, Dave searched silently for further explanation so as to get out of bar hopping with Hunter on that particular night. "After last night with the girl you sent my way—" A grin broke out on Hunter's face as Dave winked, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder and leaving the locker room. Another night, another show… and tomorrow would be the same thing. Again.

….

"So, Mr.Pitt—that was quite the show you put on tonight."

Dave Batista's eyebrows lifted slightly at the feminine voice, taking another long swig of his beer. "Excuse me?" It was then that his eyes finally took focus of the familiar yet highly attractive female that was sitting beside him at the bar. "Mr. Pitt? I think you've had one too many drinks, Lilian."

A soft laugh escaped from Lilian Garcia's lips then, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, eyes never leaving his as they danced with amusement. "Mr. Pitt… as in Brad Pitt. Ya know, the actor?" She teased.

"Never heard of 'em." Dave stated dryly, with a smirk slowly crossing his lips. After a pause his dark eyes turned to hers, adjusting his body so that he didn't have to turn every time that she spoke to him. "Can I buy ya something?"

"Good performance tonight." The blonde murmured, a tight smirk in response to his. "And, just for the record—you can't buy your way between by legs, Dave." Rolling her blue orbs slightly she rose to her feet.

"And who implied we were going to have sex? Well, tonight anyway." He added with a wink before raising his eyebrow slowly, challenging her to stay. "You gonna drink with me, or am I doomed to spend the night alone?"

After a short moment of contemplation the ring announcer seated herself once again in the barstool beside the burly man, tapping her fingers on the bar before turning her attention back to him. "What's your poison tonight, anyhow?"

"Beer."

"Beer?" Dave simply nodded in confirmation before Lilian rolled her eyes for the second time in the last few minutes. Slowly, she turned to the bartender, fingers folding the edge of the napkin that rest beneath her last drink. "Two Whiskey Sours, please."

"What brings you here tonight, Lil? Shouldn't you be busy with loverboy?" As the Whiskey Sour was slid over to him, and one placed in front of Lilian he picked it up and took several long sips. Closing his eyes he allowed the liquor to slide down his throat before he turned back to Lilian, a cocky expression on his face. That's who he was, his persona—he was a cocky bastard that did what he was told. Period. But wasn't that why he'd gone out on his own that night, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the expectations of Evolution? So that he didn't have to be Evolution's bitch?

He'd done something good tonight, though. He'd succeeded in fooling the fans, in fooling the RAW roster. He'd been successful—successful in being Evolution's puppet.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he downed the second half of the glass, it was the liquor talking, that was all. Hunter was only looking out for him, trying to further him in his career. And he couldn't forget the opportunities that he'd been given.

"You need to mind your damn business, Dave." Her forehead creased at his words, obviously haven taken offense to what had been said. He barely knew her, had only talked to her in passing. And now here he was, here he was trying to pry into her love life. Her and John Cena had broken up only a few nights before—but a member of Evolution would be the last person that she'd admit that to. They were a bunch of bastards who needed a reality check as far as she was concerned."Where's your crew tonight anyways?"

Pausing for a moment, Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Out."

"Without you?"

"Obviously." His tone was flat as he studied her. Her prying was aggravating, and as much as she said that he needed to mind his business, she needed to do the same. Evolution had nothing to do with her, and it never would.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You're telling me that after tonight you actually have doubts that Evolution is stronger than ever?" Dave asked her carefully with a slightly raised eyebrow. Nobody had doubts about Evolution, they were the strongest force ever—that is, nobody except the member of Evolution that was seated at the bar on his way to a drunken stupor.


	2. Chapter 2

Break 

Rating:PG-13

Spoilers: None

Characters: Batista, Triple H, Flair, Orton, Lilian Garcia and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evolution or anything else belonging to the WWE. I just like taking them out to play ;)

Notes: Roster split, inspired by the Raw two weeks ago when Evolution spoofed a break up.

Category: WWE Fiction

Summary: Dave begins to question his loyalty to Evolution.

Feedback: Is greatly loved and appreciated 

----------

"Jesus Christ." Came the guttural voice of the WWE Raw superstar, burying his face deeper into the softness that had kept him in the deep slumber all night long. Well, as long as a night's sleep for anyone with his schedule could have. And what had awoken him was nothing that he appreciated at all—it was a loud and constant pounding to his hotel room door. Groaning, Dave moved with much reluctance into a sitting position, eyes trying to re-adjust to the light and the incessant pounding on the door. "Keep your damn pants on." He grumbled slowly as he rose to his feet.

One of the men on the other side of the door smirked slowly, arms crossed securely over his chest. "They're down, just for you, Dave." Hunter stated sarcastically from the other side of the door, chewing on a piece of gum as he waited for Dave to join himself and Ric. He was supposed to meet them downstairs in the lobby a half an hour prior so that the trio of men could get to the gym before too much of the morning was wasted. But Dave had overslept—slightly.

"What do you want?" Dave muttered, sleep still readable on his face as he ran a hand slowly over the back of his neck, eyes moving from one man to the other, still clad simply in his boxers.

"A workout—half an hour ago." Ric interjected after a moment, his eyebrows rising slightly as they moved over his younger, but larger friend.

"Damn it." He grumbled slowly, running a hand through his disheveled short locks. His head was throbbing lightly at the temples, an after-effect of the amount of alcohol he'd consumed the night before at the bar with Lilian. He'd lost count fairly quickly, and if he were to be honest he had no clue when or even _how_ he'd gotten to his hotel room.

Hunter's eyes remained on Dave and noted the expression on his face. "I thought you weren't going out last night."

"Yeah, well—I changed my mind." He spoke after a long moment as he walked into the hotel room, eyes squinting for a moment as he willed the headache away. "I went downstairs for a few drinks."

"Alone?"

Dave's jaw clenched tightly at Hunter's inquiry. It wasn't that he totally disliked the guy, hell, he'd given him a lot as far as the business was concerned. He'd put his name out there, had given him a boost that nobody else could have given him. But the fact remained that Dave Batista hated to be pushed. "Why is this such a big deal to you, Hunter?"

"Because you said—"

Seeing the confrontation that could easily arise, Ric ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't we go wait down in the lobby, I'm sure Dave can make it down in the next fifteen minutes… right?" Speaking slowly his eyes rose to the larger man's, he wasn't in the mood for confrontation, especially not between these men. Nodding his head slightly he progressed further into his room, walking to the suitcase to pull out some clothes to work out in.

"Close the door on the way out." He spoke, grabbing his clothes and glancing one more time at his two more experienced colleagues before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

….

Maybe what he'd been doing for the past few days wasn't what he should've been doing. Maybe he should've been out with Evolution, getting drunk, and screwing some random girl that he wouldn't recognize in the morning. But he wasn't, and for the second night in a row Dave Batista found himself riding the hotel elevator down to the bar. Granted he was never alone there, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with his lingering thoughts on Evolution and on his career that would undoubtedly have been incessantly pounded into his mind by none other than The Game.

Seating himself at the bar he didn't take a moment to glance around, instantly his eyes found the bartender's. He needed a drink. Well, more than one drink. He knew that there would be repercussions, the after-effects of the previous night's indulgence still lingering in his mind. How could it not be lingering in his mind after how Hunter had reacted? And to think that the scene had only worsened at the gym.

But he didn't want to think. "I'll have a beer." Came his jagged tone, only glancing at his surroundings then. Nobody he recognized, at least not yet. It was early yet.

"I thought I told you to lay off the beer." His head turned slightly at the feminine voice, a hand resting softly atop his muscled shoulder. A moment after her words were spoken the blonde woman slipped into the empty barstool beside him, offering him a half-smile.

"Lil." Batista nodded to the bartender as his beer was slid across the countertop towards him. Lifting the bottle to his lips he took several long swigs before he turned his attention back to the pretty blonde that was seated beside him, his eyes appreciatively taking in her features. "What brings you here again? I never knew you were a big drinker."

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, Dave." She stated simply, her eyebrow rising slightly as she fought the smirk that had found its way onto her lips. Dave simply nodded at her words, bringing the beer back to his lips, savoring in the taste yet knowing he'd need many more if it was going to have any effect on him at all. "Finish off your beer." She instructed.

It was Dave's turn to raise his eyebrow then, eyes moving to Lilian with a look of obvious curiosity. "What?"

"I said finish off your beer." The normally soft-spoken blonde spoke again, with a firmness to her tone as she slipped the money on the bar to pay for his beer. "I've got somewhere I need to take you." The large man still looked at her with the same manner of curiosity, but none-the-less, finished off the last of his beer with three long swigs.

Dave rose to his feet as the blonde began to walk a couple strides ahead of him until he easily closed in the distance between them. "Mind if I ask where you _need_ to take me?"

Studying him closely, Lilian licked subtly at her lips before shrugging her shoulders. "You'll see in a minute." She assured him after only a moment before leading him to the elevator and hitting the button, the number '13' registering with the elevator. That was the floor all of the Raw superstars were on. Was she taking him to her room? Not that he'd have any complaints, but—

"Come on." She interjected, gently leading him off of the elevator by a light tug to his wrist. He remained silent then as he tried to read her, see what her intentions were—and figure out where exactly she intended on bringing him. "Someone needed to see you." Lilian spoke, knocking on a door only moments later. In an instant the door was pulled open and he was face-to-face with a man that he hadn't spoken to civilly in months. And his eyes flashed with one thing and one thing only: anger.

Standing in silence for a long moment, angry eyes turned on the younger man. After a long pause, his words came out, sheathed in the anger that his eyes had so perfectly reflected. "Lilian, what the hell could you _possibly_ be thinking?"

"Just hear him out—that's all I'm asking." And with that, he reluctantly stepped into the hotel room with Lilian only seconds behind him.


End file.
